disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramone
Ramone is a 1959 Chevrolet Impala low-rider that appears in the Disney/Pixar Cars franchise. He owns an auto body shop in Radiator Springs which is called Ramone's House of Body Art which is across the street from Flo's V8 Cafe. Flo is his wife. Between scenes in Cars, he would completely change the paint on his body due to lack of work in town. Appearances ''Cars A true artist isn't afraid to take chances, explore new ways to express themselves or push the limits of culture. Ramone believes that the automotive body can be a vehicle of expression, which is why every day for Ramone is a new chance to explore new paint jobs and push the limitless boundaries of his art. Sometimes, he'll get very angry after Lightning McQueen destroyed the town. He'll say "Whoa, watch the paint man". Cars 2 Ramone owns and operates Ramone's House of Body Art, Radiator Springs' custom body and paint shop. Ramone is an artist and a true magician with paint and metal. There was a time when his only canvas was himself, so he repainted himself daily. But since Lightning McQueen helped put Radiator Springs back on the map, Ramone has had his share of customers - including the star race car himself. Before heading off to the World Grand Prix, Lightning stops by Ramone's for a new paint job, and Ramone gives him a whole new look, even adding a spoiler to him. Ramone appears to have replaced Doc Hudson for the repair of cars since Doc passed away. In the movie, Ramone greets Lightning McQueen when he comes to town. He also helps the lemon, Otis get fixed up. He then later sees Lightning off at the airport. He returns in London with a paint job resembling the United Kingdom flag. He also helps Lightning and Mater fight the lemons by spray painting Tubbs Pacer in the eyes. ''Cars 3 He was seen along with fellow Radiator Springs residence when McQueen announces to them that he would continue racing along with his sponsors inviting him over to their new state-of-the-art training center. Ramone helps regains McQueen's racing colors (previously he was primer-coated after his near-fatal crash), which he proudly dubbs it "Thr Sistine Chapel on Wheels". He is seen at the final race in Florida along with the rest of the Radiator Springs residence and Smokey, Doc's former crew chief, who is coaching McQueen, when McQueen decides to give Cruz her chance to fulfill her dreams by letting her race on his behalf, he manages to paint McQueen's racing number along with some other custom racing colors on Cruz in a time frame. Disney Parks Ramone appears in Radiator Springs Racers where he gives the guests who enter his shop a new paint job and wishes them luck in the race. He also gives out the safety precautions in Spanish at the start of the ride. Gallery Trivia *Ramone is modeled after a 1959 Chevrolet Impala low-rider. *His license plate is LOWNSLO. On his tires is written in Gothic writing "Low N Slow." Both are references to his catchphrase, "Low N' Slow." *According to The World of Cars Online, the name of Ramone's dark green paint job is "Grass Green," the name of his blue paint job is "Blue Sky," and the name of his "Mellow Sunset" paint job is renamed to "Yellow Mellow". *Ramone has the habit to refer to himself in third person, a trait he shares with Francesco Bernoulli and Luigi. External links * * * es:Ramón fi:Ramone pl:Roman (Auta) pt:Ramone pt-br:Ramone Category:Cars Category:Pixar characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Cars characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Artists Category:Mechanics Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Lovers Category:Characters in video games Category:Vehicles Category:Spouses Category:Adults Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters